User blog:Umbralis/Nasus - Benevolent or malevolent?
I want to get a couple of things out of the way before I start talking about this theory I came up with: I am by no means an excellent theory crafter and don't like publishing my ideas unless I have a lot of evidence backing it up, but I feel comfortable with this one. Remember, as with most theories, this is how I see things, which might be complete irrelevant to each other, as one. Without further ado, let's talk about Nasus. With the release of his visual upgrade and Infernal Nasus, one could've known that I'd be excited, and I was. Heck, I even bought Infernal the day it came out, and have been playing him to a pulp. The things I want to discuss this time all begin with the release of Infernal Nasus. If you read the full details on his release (If you haven't, I'll have the links at the end of this theory), you probably noticed the burnt pieces of a letter or multiple letters. These made me think, especially the first piece, in which a person talks about a dream he's been having, a dream of "The Hound", who obviously is Infernal Nasus. But the thing here is, that he talks about how in the dream he doesn't force them to a path, instead guides them or doesn't slaughter them, instead advises them. This all seems pretty familiar, don't you think? It brings me back to Nasus' standard lore, in which he is from a parallel world (or time, I agree with the whole Shurima theory. To boot, the first piece of the letter also speaks of a world filled with light and people flourishing under the sun; could this be Shurima before it turned into a desert?) in which he was a librarian and keeper of the Great Library and taught people of the Cycle of Life and Death. Could it be that Nasus is really what we see as Infernal, and what we see as his classic appearance be but a mere fragment of that person's dream, or Nasus "demoted/descended"? With the 3.14 patch we were blessed with more gold generating items for supports, but the important one here is the Talisman of Ascension. First of all, it's a part of the Shurima-related chain of gold generating items, and what I see on the surface of this talisman is rather similar to the carving that the Spirit Fire of every Nasus skin BUT Infernal leaves on the ground. Could these two be related? Could the Talisman be a key for Nasus to regain the power of the Inferno he lost for unknown reasons? No one knows, and I was unable to find any evidence that would back me up on this one. If what I've been talking so far is true, how does Renekton relate to Nasus? Is he an Infernal being as well? Or he is he something completely different? I don't know, but now that I think of it, one thing about him confounds me; his Rune Wars skin. If I understood correctly, the Rune Wars were battles fought on Runeterra much like the World Wars here on Earth, but they were fought over magic. How was Renekton present in such events? It matters not, it's a subject to be talked about at a later date. What are your thoughts about these relations of seemingly separate things? Did it rise any questions, thoughts or something at all? Feel free to discuss and I'd be happy to be able to talk to other people about the creations of my crazy mind. (Also, please bare with me if you find any grammatical errors or such, for I am not a native English speaker) Infernal Nasus release: http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/champions-skins/skin-release/infernal-nasus-unleashed PS: Something still bugs me about this theory, I'm just not sure what it is. -Umbralis Category:Blog posts